


Арабская ночь

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о проклятом принце и влюбленном маге, вдохновленная сюжетом о Шехерезаде





	

**Author's Note:**

> «А почему бы и да», - подумала я и утащила эту зарисовку сюда

  
Снимать чужое проклятье - неблагодарная и кропотливая работа. Словно распутывать клубок - ниточку за ниточкой, осторожно и очень терпеливо. До ломоты в пальцах. Дни, недели напролет.  
Но на город опускается ночь, звездная арабская ночь, и Магнус снова оживает в танце. Изящные золотые оковы, оплетающие его тело и магию, горят в интимном сиянии свечей. Тонкий шелк покрывал кружит следом, игриво обнажая смуглую кожу, щедро смазанную маслами и благовоньями, как и подобает избраннику Повелителя. И его единственный зритель жадно следит за каждым движением, будь то взмах руки или плавное покачивание бедер. А потом их взгляды, наконец, пересекаются, и звонкие струны лютни уносят за собой в пустыню, к бесконечному звездному небу и вольному ветру, к несметным сокровищам и тайнам, укрытым остывающим песком.  
  
Первое время, когда Александр ушел, Магнус думал, что на него надавила семья. Что после всех клятв и признаний в конечном счете он все же выбрал свой долг, как и многие благородные мужи до него. Когда магия вдруг стала не в чести - что родители, полные предубеждений, все же сумели отравить его разум. Но когда принцесса Изабель, бесстрашно пытавшаяся вразумить брата, угодила в темницу, а сочувствовавшие ей - на плаху, оправдания закончились. Александр никогда не был жесток и всегда искал мирный путь. За это Магнус и полюбил его когда-то - за сердце, достойное будущего правителя. Но вот уже который год народ жил в страхе, магия утекала из королевства вместе с кровью, а от юноши, когда-то обещавшего ему весь мир, остались лишь ясные голубые глаза. Он должен был что-то предпринять.  
Пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Это было тяжелое решение. В сердце еще горела старая любовь, не угасая на углях воспоминаний. Но пролитая кровь взывала к нему, и в первую брачную ночь Магнус кружился в соблазнительном танце, уверенно сжимая в ладони саблю. Мужчина, сидевший перед ним, лениво откинувшись на подушки, давно не был наивным юношей, мечтавшем о свободе и равенстве. Он заслуживал смерти за все страдания, причиненные его народу! Но в последний момент, уже занеся острый клинок для решающего удара, Магнус...  
Магнус вдруг разглядел в глубине холодных голубых глаз слабый отблеск _его_ Александра и просто не смог.  
  
\- Я не знала, что все выйдет именно так, - устало покаялась Королева-мать. Тяжесть этого бремени с каждым годом все больше и больше придавливала ее к сырой земле. - Он хотел... он хотел сочетаться с тобой священными узами. Опозорить наш род союзом с нечестивым!..  
И посреди цветущего летнего сада Магнус вдруг почувствовал, как его окатило холодом.  
\- Что ты сделала, Мариз?  
Королева-мать впервые со дня свадьбы взглянула ему в глаза, опалив жгучей ненавистью.  
\- Все, что могла...  
  
Снимать чужое проклятье - неблагодарная и кропотливая работа, но любовь придает Магнусу силы. И каждую ночь он снова танцует перед безумным тираном, медленно распутывая воистину "ювелирные" чары. И надеясь однажды с рассветом вновь увидеть своего Александра...


End file.
